Birthday Presents
by ArtemisDestiny
Summary: Alex has one more thing she wants for her birthday...Justin. M for a reason slash/incest
1. Mine

I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place or the characters…but I think disney's writers are all about the Sib love lately and so am I

Alex POV

I had given my mom the perfect quinceanera and let her have the dream she always wanted, and tonight I was going to take what I wanted too. I was tired of running in circles with him. Always standing on the edge of where I should be and where I need to be.

I don't care what people think. They can't understand that no matter how wrong it was, in some twisted way it was the only thing that felt right.

I'm in love with my brother. Well maybe in lust. It took almost a year to admit that to myself. And several more weeks to get over the shock of it. But I could not deny it when I looked at him. When he touched me I came to life.

Justin. I tapped lightly on his door. I know he is awake, can feel it somehow. I put a sleeping inducing spice on the rest of the families cake at the party. I would not be interrupted tonight. He was mine. The way he looks at me, I just know, he wants this as desperately as I do.

I dressed in a lacey bra and matching underwear, the cute boy short ones that I knew drove him wild. (I had heard him talking on the phone about it once) I was going for the shock value. Because tonight was about becoming a women and Justin was going to get me there.

Justin POV

The place was too quiet. Both my parents usually snore… loudly and Alex likes to listen to music at obscenely loud at levels but there is nothing but silence.

'Tap tap tap' without even looking I know it is her. Alex. I got caught staring at her by my mom who was actually Alex in my moms body so that my mom could have a coming of age party who was in Alex's body. Yeah, its that complicated.

Well she caught me. I don't know why I want her so badly, and I don't want to want her but I wake up night after night dreaming about her beneath me. Screaming my name over and over again.

I open the door cautiously, not knowing what she has up her sleeve. The light slips into the dark hallway and slowly illuminates this sinfully beautiful creature before me. She is wearing nothing but underwear. I try to swallow three times before succeeding.

"Can I come in?" she asks in a voice that is anything but as innocent as she is trying to sound. I know what I should say. And then I know what every part of my body is screaming at me to do. She doesn't give me a chance to answer and pushes past me. She only takes three steps and mumbles something.

"Alex? What are you…" she turns quickly and I stop talking as she turns the radio on my dresser on and finds a hypnotic beat. Her hand gingerly rises to her shoulder and she removes her bra strap. My entire body catches fire and I could not even dream of moving as she touches her body all over dancing slowly to the music. Every inch of her flesh in tune with the beat.

Alex POV

I switched through several stations and found a slow bass line in some nameless song and began to remove my bra strap. My body moved of its own accord every muscles finding a different tempo to flex to. And I knew he was watching which only inspired me to trace the lines of my skin with my hands.

My whole body felt like an object to be worshiped when I turned and saw the way he was looking at me. Hunger, lust, passion, want, need it was staring at me ravishing every part of me slowly. I swayed to the gentle music and imagined his hands on me. I held my hand out to his and he took it seemingly without even thinking about. His body slid close to mine pushing roughly against me trying so desperately to get closer. Mine. That what he was. Finally mine.

I kissed him and kept grinding my body with his. The music was lost in the back round and all that was left was the bulge I felt rubbing incessantly against me. I removed his shirt and my hands reached down for the tie on his pants.

His hands grabbed mine, his lips were swollen from my kiss, our kiss. Wait. I didn't want to wait. I was tired of waiting for him. I locked my eyes with his and removed my bra completely. His eyes went wide and I moved his hands over my breast.

God it felt so good right there. "No more waiting Justin. Tonight its just you and me. No more lies or what's wrong or right bullshit. Only right here and now. I became a women today, but I am not truly

one, not without you." I could see him slipping as I pleaded using the puppy dog eyes.

My hands returned to his pants, and I sled my palm inside and around his hard member. His entire body convulsed. I rubbed him slowly and watched the tension un-kink in his body. On a whim I dropped to my knees and took him in my mouth before he could react.

Justin POV

I was going to put an end to this. I was, but then she placed my hand her boob and I she reached in my pants and now… I, I can't… I can't even think strait as she puts that mouth around me. My hips slip forward involuntarily and I realize that I have lost. If I'm going to hell anyway, then I might as well enjoy it.

Please review and let me know if I should continue this… reviews are my lifes blood

Love,

Artemis


	2. Waking Up

_If I'm going to hell anyway, then I might as well enjoy it. _

**Alex POV**

I licked my lips as I slid my mouth down him again. I was afraid my inexperience would make things awkward. But not with him, not now that this was finally happening. My body seemed to know exactly what to do as I fell into a rhythm with my mouth.

"Ahhh, Ale..Alex. You have to, uhh you have to stopp.." Justin was barley able to speak. I dipped along his length one more time. He inhaled deeply a pushed my away. "I cant take anymore, please." He whispered a he pulled me to my feet and spun me around.

My knees brushed the back of the bed and my body tingled all over. His hands were drawing small circles along my thighs, his lips trailing kisses across my neck, shoulders and collar bone. "Alex. Alex. Alex." He repeated my name like a prayer over and over again.

I leaned away from him and pulled him down on top of me our bodies meeting one another's almost to perfectly. Delicious. That's how he made me feel.

He shifted on top of me. No space left between us. No more barriers. I slid my underwear off and looked deeply into his eyes. I saw the glimmer of a smirk in his eyes as his fingers started pressing roughly against my clit.

I groaned. His hand wavered for a moment. "Did you want me to stop," my eyes flew open realizing he had misinterpreted my groan. He looked nervous and I smiled.

I pressed my lips to his for the barest contact and whispered huskily, "please don't ever stop,". His hand began working immediately uncertainty replaced by a smug smile.

That smile was my undoing and heat flushed from the center of me, I wanted him now. "Now, now!" I said a little to loud and his hand slowed making little circles that were so good it almost hurt.

He aligned himself and found my eyes. "this will hurt." It wasn't en apology just reality. I nodded my head up and down. I wanted this. Needed it.

**Justin POV**

I looked down at her. She seemed so innocent now. Who would have guessed only hours ago she had come into my room with almost nothing on determined to sleep with me. Thoughts of our night together brought a foolish smile to my lips.

_I could not explain the exquisiteness I felt at finally having her. Mine. Being the first to take her. She would always remember me. Her chocolate eyes stared up into mine, her hair in disarray body sweaty. She smelled like me now._

_I tried to go slow. Let her adjust to me and pushed deeper and deeper into her. She was so tight I could barely control myself. I almost died when she whispered faster. _

_I came violently and dropped all my weight on top her. Exhausted in the best way possible. I love you. The words had come from her mouth. And my heart stopped._

_I didn't know what to say now. I wasn't waking her up because I didn't know how to handle this. Last night was everything was simple but today we are back to Justin and Alex big brother and little sister. _


	3. Brotherly Love

I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place just this dirty story that makes me smile!

Justin POV

I couldn't breathe as I looked at her still sleeping form. I was torn between love and disgust. I could not believe that I slept with Alex. I mean god I took her virginity this is such a Jerry Springer moment. And yet she looked like an angel as her body lifted slightly with each breath.

How could something so wrong feel so completely right. I feel of her skin, the way she smells. Its as if she was made for me. My sister. This could never happen again. I should not have happened at all.

Her eyelashes fluttered and then I was swimming in brown pools of my own personal hell.

"Good morning lover, how did you sleep," she asked lazily as she wrapped her arm around my waist and scooted closer to me. I jumped out of bed immediately and looked for something to put on.

"You don't have to be modest Justin," there was a hint of evil in her tone, "nothing I didn't see last night." She had gotten out of bed wearing only my t-shirt and walked towards me. With everything that I had left in me I stepped away from her.

"Don't Alex. Don't touch me or look at me like that. This was a huge mistake. I, we, god we had sex. I'm your brother how could I let this happen," I felt sick saying the words I knew would only hurt her. It was better like this. Better she hate me than…gulp, love me.

Tears sprang to her eyes, I had hurt her feelings. Damnit.

"How can you say that to me! Last night was everything. Why are you doing this? Why cant you let me be happy? Let us be happy? I love you, don't do this," she was sobbing her body fell towards the floor as if the weight of her own words were to heavy and she could no longer stand.

"Alex don't you get it! This can never be, we can never be anything. No one would understand, no one could ever possibly think this is right. Every friend you have will think your disgusting and wrong, our parents would probably disown us!" there were tears in my eyes as well now.

I walked to her and knelt beside her cradling her broken figure in my arms. More than anything I wanted to never be the cause of her pain again.

"Justin, this doesn't feel wrong. I know what everyone will think. I'm not stupid. But last night, you, me there was nothing wrong about that," she was staring into my eyes begging for me to agree. Body trembling, hair in disarray, she never looked as beautiful to me as she sat in my arms giving me herself completely. Body, and now soul.

I kissed her gently memorizing everything about her, about this moment because it would never be this perfect again. "Tell me you love me," she whispered into my chest.

My throat went dry. Did I love her. I had wanted her more than I had ever desired any girl. But did I love her?

Alex POV

"Tell me you love me," I said the words so quietly I wasn't even sure he heard me. He took in a deep breath.

"Of course I love you Alex. And not in the brotherly way that I should. I love you so much that it drives me to the edge of reason. I can't think strait," every syllable he uttered only made me melt all the more.

"Justin, I refuse to walk away from this. I don't care if we have to keep it a secret or if we tell everyone or run away or put a spell over all of them. I can't let you go. Not now. Not ever," he was smiling a sad smile.

"You need to get back to your room before everyone wakes up," he said softly. I didn't want to go but I knew he was right. I leaned up for another kiss and left his room without another word. What else was there to say.

Thank you soooo very much for the reviews and Im sorry it took so long to update!

Love

Artemis


	4. You Make Me Wanna Lala

Justin POV

She was a temptress. Wild and beautiful. She was also evil. All day long she tortured me with her looks, the light touches she bestowed so innocently. Every time she was near my body burned. Hell, that was my new home and she was the welcome mat.

At breakfast she sat next to me, gliding her barley clothed thigh against mine as she sat next to me. Grazed my hand as she reached for the Reese Puff cereal (its candy for breakfast! Haha).

"Justin," she said huskily into my ear, "could you hand me the milk, I can't seem to reach it." Her bottom lip pouted out a little and she batted those big brown eyes at me. I took a deep breath trying to resist knocking everything off the kitchen table and take her then and there.

"Sure," I managed to squeak out. The family barley noticed anything, still too tired from Alex's sleeping powder desserts to function on in intelligent level. "I need to shower," I announced and walked out of the room… more like ran away from the little she devil.

Great, my second shower of the morning. The chilled water ran across my skin sending shivers down my spine. What am I going to do. I can't be with her, she will end up hating me. She doesn't get it, what us could mean to the world. How much people will look down on her.

I dressed quickly and left for school without speaking to Alex. I seemed better off avoiding her.

Alex POV

Elsewhere…

"I thought he already took a shower?" Max murmured with mild interest as he took another giant bite of his breakfast, a combination of Trix and Lucky Charms. (you know you want to try it…) Oblivious as usual.

A blush came across Alex's cheeks, Hopefully he needs a cold shower now she thought wickedly. I simply shrugged my shoulder feigning a lack of interest. Today was all about seduction. I needed him desperate, it seemed the only way I ever got him to do what he really felt instead of what was the "good boy" thing to do.

Don't get me wrong, it was precisely those qualities in Justin that I craved, he good nature, kindness, even his constant attempts to turn me. But mostly I enjoyed the moments when he lost it. When the carefully placed mask fell away. The way his eyes came to life. I wouldn't go back to the way things were. Today was about seduction, because whether he liked it or not I was not going back.

SLAM. I heard the door close loudly. Clever boy, trying to avoid me by leaving early. It won't stop me though.

I met Parker at our lockers as usual. I wonder if anyone could tell I have had sex. If I glowed now, or was their a twinkle in my eye. Parker prattled on about the latest gossip, boys, who broke up with who… blah blah blah was really all I heard.

It was time to put my first plan in motion. I knew that between second and third period Justin always went to the bathroom…don't ask.

He walked with his head down, he looked drained. I waited as he entered the boys room and dashed across the hall. I placed the OUT OF ORDER sign on the door and slipped in inside. He was looking at himself in the mirror, lost in some thought.

"Justin," I whispered his name. His eyes shifted and looked at me through the mirror. Horror spread across his face as he struggled to keep from smiling. He was happy to see me, even if he was alsp miserable to see me. I wrapped my arms around him, hands traveling up his smooth abdomen. He stood stalk still. Frozen in the delicate trance I had placed upon him. His eyes closed and he took a deep breath.

Justin POV

"I had a fantasy like this once," I said without thinking. I couldn't help it. Couldn't push her away from anything. All morning long Alex was the only thought that was going around my head. I had hoped that once I had her I could move on. Let go, but it will never be enough. I will never have enough of her to satisfy the ache inside.

"What happened in this fantasy Justin?" she asked as I turned to look at her. A smile lighting up her face. Her hands headed south rubbing across the bulge I couldn't stop. She grinned darkly. Victory shinning in her eyes.

"Do I get on my knees in front of you, taking what I want and you want. Do you make love to me with my back pressed roughly against the wall, trying not to moan afraid that at any moment someone could walk in?" I trembled.

Her lips attached to mine, she stood on tip toes. I kissed her back without thought, I had been craving her from the moment I let her leave me this morning. I dipped my head lower and ran my tongue against her lips, begging for entry. She groaned as I lifted her off the ground and sat her on top of the sink. Legs wrapped around my waist, she ground her tiny hips in motion with mine.

I trailed kissed down her neck, the clean scent of her skin drove me mad and suddenly I wasn't in the boys bathroom. I was somewhere else. A place without consequence or rules. I was slipping away, she was taking everything of me and I couldn't come up with a reason to stop her.

BING. The end of third period. I snapped away from her and ran out of the bathroom. Reality was a dark mistress and once again she had captured me. I slipped into me science class seconds early, body tingling. I was not going to survive Alex, she was going to be the death of me.

Alex POV

Damn. Saved by the bell. But again he couldn't resist.

I walked out of the boys room, hair a little disheveled with a grin on my face. I didn't really care who saw me or what they thought.

"You make me wanna lala, in the kitchen on the floor…" I started singing under my breath Ashley Simpson's song that randomly popped in my head. I had always thought the song was a little silly but suddenly it made a lot of sense.

Love,

Artemis

Reviews are welcome and encouraged. BTW I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place, the song by Ashley SImpson either...


	5. Destiny Woven

So….. I am the worst author of all time who take two months to write an ending and I may still go on to write one more chapter, something to make the story live up to its M rating but who knows. For those of you who have been waiting, thank you and I hope you enjoy. Things get a little sappy but I liked the way it turned out.

I do not own Wizards of Waverly Place or the characters. Of you are not a fan of Jalex beware it gets more than a little incesty.

Justin POV

All day I couldn't stop thinking about her. All day. I could not tell you what happened in any of my classes. I don't even know what homework I might have. Consumed, like gasoline burning in a flash over fire. She has consumed me. Fuck.

"JUSTIN!" Moms voice broke threw my thoughts and the world came back into focus. Great now I was consumed by the thought of her consuming me. Alex is right, I am a loser.

"Will you please help your brother close down the shop? Alex worked all afternoon," my mom said for maybe the fourth time. I nodded my head and went towards the steps.

"You make me wanna lala, on the kitchen on the floor. I'll be your French maid…" a satiny voice came from the level below as Alex rounded the corner and smiled at me. "Hey Justin. Thanks for agreeing to help close down the restaurant," her smile was devilish. "I really need to start on my homework." Her face turned freakishly pleasant again as she walked into view of our mother who only smiled at her daughter.

I find myself continuously thinking how the hell does she do it? I couldn't even explain what 'it' is, but somehow she just floats through life. As if her will alone to ignore the world around her makes things happens as she wants them to. Sometimes I wonder how much magic she really knows.

One hour later….. (you know the voice. The random crabby patty episode where sponge bob learns to make a crabby patty and the monotone, One Hour Later. Ahh good times. Even though I kinda hate sponge bob. Anyway)

I had told Max to head upstairs a little while ago. I wanted sometime to think. What the hell am I going to do about Alex? This is not some random mess we got into or spell gone wrong this is… incest.

I cringed at the word. Alex is right about one thing, we are right in the worst ways. Somehow we belong.

Alex POV

I laid the charms thick in the air. I descended the stairs quietly. Justin sat at the bar, swiveling back and forth. It was oddly cute. I wore a t-shirt and jeans. Nothing fancy this time. "Justin," I said his name like a whisper.

His body visibly tensed, he turned slowly to look at me. "Hey, Alex!" he said nervously. I but back a grin at that and took a few steps towards him. Not next to him or even close.

"Justin, I don't want to play this game. Not with you," I looked down and took a deep breath, here goes.

"No more little seduction techniques, unless you like them," I said under my breath and continued, "I don't want to go back to pretending, but I won't force myself on you either."

My body moved closer to him. He didn't move, he didn't breathe, just waited like always for me to be the brave one. "We are wizards, you are a genius practically, and in my own way so am I, between the two of us there has to be a way to make this alright," I bit my lip unsure of what else to say.

I heard the floor board between the bathroom and the hallway to our room creak. Justin's eyes flew up, and then looked down to meet mine. He stood to head for the stairs, but I stepped in his way. "There are spells laid, they will see us upstairs asleep and not hear us down here." Justin took a few steps back nodding his head slowly taking in each but of information.

I closed the last of the distance between us and wrapped my arms around his thin frame. Even for a boy he was tiny. "Can't you feel it the energy when we touch. More than power or lust. Its like destiny woven into the air. Something the binds us together. Its not a brotherly or sisterly feeling Justin."

There were tears in my eyes. Damnit. I was not going to cry, but his arms wrapped around me and I was being sappy and stupid and he was just hugging me and it all just equaled water works. I sobbed into his chest for a few minutes letting it all go. My throat constricted into the tight almost pain attempting to hold back, but it was useless.

I cried out the anxiety, the fear of rejection. Of letting someone this close to my heart to my soul. I let it all drop to the floor and for the first time in almost a year I felt a deep relief. No matter where this ends tonight, I am finally free.

Justin POV

Alex shook like a small child in my arms, and guilt washed through me. I may not have had a lot of experience with girls but I had a lifetime of them with Alex. And rule number one with Alex is that nothing she ever does means what it appears.

She is crazy and goes for schemes that miraculously work out or she is bailed out. But under it all she is scared of everything, just not afraid to go out and get it.

And there in lies my problem. I may not rationalize fear away but I never face it like she does, with head on force. I pulled her tightly against me. Her hair smelled lightly of lavender. And with the scent a wave of tranquility came over me.

I knew she belonged in my arms, I wanted her with all of me. Heart, soul, and definitely body which I am sure she is going to notice any moment now…

So I kissed her. Lifting her face up to mine almost violently. She tasted of salt and regret. I didn't give her chance to respond, but grabbed her abruptly and sat her on the stool behind me. Our eyes were level, brown on brown.

"I feel it. Your drive me crazy and part of me wants to hate you for this. Wants to blame you because it makes things feel better. But that's not fair. None of this is fair," my hand cupped the side of her face tracing the edges of her lips with my thumb.

My tongue ran across my lips involuntarily and I saw the hunger in her eyes, and with a sudden clarity I realized it would always be like this. I could walk away forever and I would never feel this with anyone. Not life she made me feel.

"No more." With those words I pressed my lips to hers again. "No more," I whispered across her mouth as her tongue started a gentle dance with my own.

"How good are those spells you cast?" I asked a few minutes latter, taking a quick breather. She smiled that almost innocent but completely not one, yea that one was for me. Alex slid off the stool the front of her petite body pressed against mine as her feet touched the floor.

"Follow me," he voice grew husky from lust, and she pulled me forward. Three steps up she turned abruptly and met me eyes again. "No more going back. No more losing your nerve or being afraid. From now on its me and you. 100%. Or no, I can't, won't do this again." The firm look in her eyes made me smile.

"If you're so determined to keep me, then who am I to say no?" I took the first step bringing me closer to her, my lips not ever a millimeter apart from hers. "You make me want to lala…"

The End

Love,

Artemis

PLEASE review. I want feed back, and the more feed back the more likely I am to continue…


End file.
